Amor Virtual
by Tokio Alien
Summary: Bulma tiene una vida muy monótona, es acosada por no estar a la altura de los demás, un día, a través de una red social ve a Vegeta, a quién le envía una petición de amistad y éste se la acepta, los dos comienzan a conversar, visto lo visto se llevan bien, y con el tiempo Bulma comienza a sentir algo, pero ¿Vegeta es quién dice ser o es una broma pesada de sus enemigos?
1. Red Social

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

**AMOR VIRTUAL**

* * *

Lunes. Ese maldito día que siempre se la jugaba. Lo detestaba con toda su alma. La ensordecedora alarma la despertó, a la hora de siempre, a la hora en la que tenía que prepararse para ir a clases, como casi toda la semana, excepto los fines de semana y algún que otro día de fiesta en los que no se iba a clase y podías quedarte en casa, vagueando o estando con tu pareja, como hacían muchas chicas más "populares" por tan sólo ser... "populares" Bulma creía que eso era como una enfermedad contagiosa, un popular estaba con un imbécil y este último ya era popular, por la cara, pero casi nunca un popular se acercaba a alguien de menor rango. ¿Adivináis en que rango estaba Bulma? En el de fracasados, así que tan solo por eso recibía acoso, todo el mundo se reía de ella, por eso era un tormento ir a clases, por eso odiaba ir a clase, pero no podía contárselo a sus padres, por miedo, ella no era una chica con temores, pero ante los populares se sentía como una hormiga, a punto de ser pisoteada, sin pena alguna, sin escrúpulos, terminando con su vida, fácilmente.

Bostezó, adormilada, se levantó de la cama, apartando las sábanas, se dio una ducha rápida. Al salir fue a su closet a ver que es lo que podría ver, optó por ponerse unos vaqueros raídos, una camiseta negra que no le llegaba a tapar el ombligo, además de que dejaba ver su precioso piercing, luego se puso sus _converse_, luego cepilló su cabello azul que le llegaba a media espalda y se lo dejó suelto, salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina, lugar donde le esperaban su madre y padre, quienes desayunaban tranquilamente, la menor comió con prisa, luego fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes, por último volvió a su habitación, pues se le había olvidado su mochila, la cogió y salió de casa, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres.

* * *

Llegó a clase corriendo, se había detenido a medio camino por culpa de una flor que jamás había visto a la que luego regó con su botella de agua. Abrió la puerta de su aula, encontrándose al profesor explicando, el señor se detuvo, observó a Bulma de arriba a abajo, ella se limitó a sonreír, el señor se quitó las gafas y volvió a ponérselas.

—Señorita Briefs, ¿Se le han pegado las sábanas?

—No, profesor —respondió Bulma.

—¡Pues no vuelva a tardar! —le gritó, furioso.

Ella asintió y cogió asiento, dejó su mochila colgada en la silla, detrás suya, se giró, abrió la mochila y sacó sus libros y estuche, los colocó sobre su pupitre, cerró la mochila, se giró, mirando hacia delante, atendiendo a la explicación del profesor, pero Bulma no se concentraba, estaba pensando en otras cosas más importantes para ella. Así transcurrió la clase, hasta que llegó la hora del descanso, Bulma se fue al rincón más solitario que había, miró en la distancia a Chi-Chi, su mejor amiga, ésta última la vio, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Bulma —le llamó su amiga.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bulma, curiosa.

—Cloe y su grupito de amigas te están insultando —le contó Chi-Chi, aquello preocupó a Bulma.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que han dicho? —interrogó, con temor en sus ojos, pronto vieron a una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos azul marino acercarse a ellas, seguidas por dos chicas, que vestían igual, pero que no eran gemelas.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué hemos encontrado aquí? A una pordiosera con harapos —dijo la del medio.

—No tiene sentido de la moda —criticó la de la derecha.

—Cloe, vámonos ya, me estoy poniendo enferma con tan solo verla —dijo esta vez la de la izquierda, refiriéndose a la del medio.

—Vete a la mierda, cerda —le dijo Cloe a Bulma, al cabo de unos segundos las tres fueron alejándose.

Bulma agachó la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios les había hecho?

—Bulma, su opinión no importa —intentó consolarla Chi-Chi.

—Para ti es fácil —dijo, con una voz apenas audible.

Para Chi-Chi era fácil, ella nunca había sido criticada, ella le caía bien a todo el mundo, tenía novio, su vida era perfecta y la de ella era desastrosa.

* * *

Volvió a su casa, deprimida, no saludó a su madre, subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella y comenzó a llorar, en silencio, detestando al mundo, apretó los dientes, cayó al suelo, y siguió llorando, por un largo rato, luego se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se levantó, cogió su portátil y lo llevó a su cama, se sentó en ella y puso el portátil en su regazo, encendió el ordenador, esperó a que se iniciara, salió que debía poner su contraseña, tecleó las letras, poniendo la contraseña, le dio a "enter" entonces el ordenador dejó ver el "escritorio" fue a internet, puso en buscar "Facebook" y entró con su cuenta, no tenía nada nuevo, así transcurrieron los minutos hasta que fue a "Buscar amigos" el primero que le salió era un chico, su mirada era azabache, su cabello era del mismo color y tenía la peculiar forma de una llama, Bulma se sonrojó, era un chico muy guapo, vio su nombre, se llamaba Vegeta Ouji.

—Vegeta Ouji... —hizo una pausa—. Me gusta.

Fue a su perfil y miró su información, no tenía pareja y era un año mayor que ella, sonrió, divertida, le envió una petición de amistad, pasaron unos minutos hasta que le salió el mensaje de que Vegeta le había aceptado, Bulma se sonrojó, pensaba que no la aceptaría, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio que Vegeta le había mandado un mensaje.

—_Hola _—decía el mensaje.

La respuesta de Bulma no fue rápida, tan sólo tenía que contestar lo mismo pero juraba que costaba, se sintió extraña—. _Hola _—escribió ella.

A continuación a Bulma le salió el pequeño texto de "escribiendo..." ella abrió los ojos atónita, ¿Qué le escribiría?

—_¿Por qué me has enviado la petición de amistad? _—Bulma leyó el mensaje, sonrió, y le escribió.

—_¿Y por qué me has aceptado? _—preguntó ella.

La respuesta del misterioso chico no fue rápida —_No sé. Responde _—ponía en su mensaje.

—_Yo tampoco sé por qué te la envíe —_escribió ella.

—_¡Ja! _—se burló él.

Bulma pensó un pequeño rato en que escribir hasta que se le ocurrió algo —_Cuéntame sobre ti —_a la joven le pareció un poco precipitado.

El chico tardó un poco en terminar de escribir —_Bueno, pues parte de mi información la puedes encontrar en "información" por supuesto, bueno no tengo mucho que contar, me gusta el color negro, tengo un perro negro que se llama Ratón, yo no le puse el nombre, fue mi hermano pequeño... puf, cuesta contar cosas sobre mí, cuéntame ahora tú algo sobre ti _—fue lo que contenía el mensaje.

Bulma no supo que poner, se quedó bloqueada hasta que escribió —_Yo soy una chica muy normal con una vida perfectamente imperfecta, me gusta la música, adoro a los animales, mi color favorito es azul... no sé que poner _—a continuación escribió "XD".

—_Tengo que irme _—escribió el chico—. _Adiós._

_—Adiós —_escribió ella, le había gustado hablar con él sinceramente.

Unos segundos más tarde vio que ya no estaba conectado, entonces decidió desconectarse, apagó el portátil, suspiró, no podía esperar a una próxima conversación, dejó el portátil en donde estaba en un principio y salió de su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro... ese chico, de algún modo, le había alegrado el día.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_**"Esta idea me vino gracias a la canción de Miley Cyrus - Adore You, es muy bonita, si sabes inglés o también podrías traducirla XD no importa, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y muchas gracias por leer queridos lectores, estoy muy ajetreada con unos fics que tengo pendiente que son "Memorias de una Geisha" "Nunca nada volverá a ser como antes" y "Mi alma tatuada en tu piel" Por cierto, este último también léanlo, es un Vegeta x Bulma también. Comenten, repito comenten, si no comentan nunca sabré que les ha parecido la historia XD OMG"**_

_**03/01/14.**_

_**Tokio Alien.**_


	2. Pesadilla

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

**..:AMOR VIRTUAL:..**

* * *

Día dos. Martes. El día por una vez había transcurrido con normalidad, demasiada para el gusto de Bulma. Por fin llegó la hora de ir a sus respectivas casas, pero Bulma no pensaba en volver a casa, quería divertirse, por ello fue al centro comercial. Allí se pasó casi todo el día, recorriendo el Centro Comercial, le echó un vistazo a su reloj, se le había echo tarde, demasiado tarde, habían pasado muchas horas. Comenzó a correr en la multitud, esperando salir del centro comercial lo antes posible, su padre ya habría llegado a casa y al no verla allí, le echaría una buena regañina. Al salir notó que pequeñas gotitas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ella y los demás, pronto se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia, la peliazulada, cual se distinguía bien entre la multitud comenzó correr, su ropa estaba empapada por la dichosa lluvia, y apenas podía visualizar nada debido a la lluvia. Llegó a su casa, completamente empapada, al abrir la puerta, su madre salió de la cocina, y al ver que su hija estaba empapada y mojando el piso debido a las gotas que caían de su ropa no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

—¡Quítate esa ropa y date una ducha! ¡Ya! —le obligó su madre, antes de volver a la cocina.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que su padre aún no había estuvo a punto de dar saltitos, al menos no le echaría la bronca, dejó su mochila en la habitación, menos mal que era impermeable. La joven entró al baño, se miró en el tocador, estaba genial cuando se empapaba, pensó. Se quitó la ropa, la cual se había ajustado al su cuerpo. Se metió en la ducha.

—Que bien, una ducha de agua caliente me vendrá de maravilla —dijo, mientras el agua caliente conseguía relajarla, después de la odiosa lluvia.

* * *

Al salir de la ducha vio sobre la tapa del W.C (Inodoro) su pijama, perfectamente doblado.

—Cortesía de mamá. Gracias. —dijo Bulma, mientras salía de la ducha y cogía una toalla.

Cuando terminó de secarse se puso la ropa interior y después el pijama, al ver que la ropa interior combinaba con el pijama no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿Por qué su madre era sí? No importaba. Comenzó a cepillarse su despeinado cabello, al terminar salió del baño, no sin antes ver como había quedado, cuando se duchaba era un desastre, había agua por el suelo, de todo, bueno, ella era descuidada.

—Que se le va a hacer —murmuró, apagando la luz del baño. En ese instante escuchó unos gemidos, en ese instante se sonrojó—. Que asco... —hizo una mueca, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de sus padres, de la cual provenían los gemidos, que ni más ni menos era su madre—. No sabía que el viejo estuviera en tan buenas condiciones —se dijo para sí misma, mientras pegaba su oído a la puerta, así quedó por unos minutos, era asqueroso, pero burlarse de ellos a costa de aquello...

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta tras sí, para ver si así no les escuchaba, se sentó en su cama, sin saber que hacer, en ese instante llegó a su mente Vegeta, cogió en portátil y lo encendió, luego puso su contraseña, como siempre y luego fue a Facebook, con la esperanza de que le hubiera dejado algún mensaje, y no había duda, le había dejado unos mensajes.

—_Hola Bulma. ¿Cómo va tu día? Cuando te conectes respóndeme a este mensaje —_Bulma sonrió, era tan apuesto, luego leyó otro mensaje—. _Ya ha pasado una hora y no me has respondido, ¿Me estás evitando? _—Bulma negó con la cabeza, bruscamente, cómo si él la estuviera viendo en este preciso instante—. _No te conviene _—Bulma hizo una expresión de extrañeza, ¿A qué se refería?—. _¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, no me importas _—la joven derramó lágrimas ¿No le importaba? Pronto comenzó a llorar, amargamente, cuando volvió a ver los mensajes vio que estaba conectado, se secó las lágrimas y escribió.

—_Hola, Vegeta. No pude chatear contigo hasta ahora. Estuve en el centro comercial _—escribió.

El mensaje de Vegeta no llegó, Bulma se asustó, seguro que le quitaría de amigos, una lágrima brotó, pero ese mensaje llegó, ella sonrió, por lo menos le había escrito, y es lo que importaba.

_—No importa _—decía el mensaje, Bulma suspiró, de alivio.

Ella le escribió _¿Cómo va tu día?_

El se limitó a poner una carita sonriente, eso hizo sonreír a Bulma.

_—No muy bien, mi hermano pequeño a dibujado en las fichas de mis deberes _—era el contenido del mensaje.

—_Estos hermanos pequeños, je, je, je _—le escribió.

—_¿Tienes hermanos pequeños? _

_—No._

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, con rudeza, Bulma apagó el ordenador, asustada, era su padre, con una bata que tenía encima, Bulma reprimió una carcajada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó su padre, seriamente.

—Nada —respondió.

—¿No estarás chateando con extraños? —preguntó.

—No.

—¿No me mientes? —preguntó nuevamente.

—¿Esto qué es? ¿Un interrogatorio? Tú a lo tuyo —respondió, enfrentándole.

Su padre la miró, con los ojos bien abiertos, se acercó a ella, con paso rápido, le cogió de la muñeca, jalándole, hacia arriba, ella no pudo hacer nada, tan solo levantarse, le estaba desgarrando el brazo, Bulma apretó los dientes, de dolor, iba a llorar, cuando su padre por fin le soltó suspiró, cerró los ojos, y sintió un fuerte impacto contra su mandíbula, cayó al suelo, brutalmente, boca abajo, ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por cómo estaba actuando su padre, sintió que le agarraba de las dos piernas y comenzaba a arrastrarla, ella tan sólo intentaba agarrarse a algo sólido, cuando por fin se agarró al marco de la puerta, sintió desde su cadera hacia abajo un fuerte desgarre, ella gritó, del dolor, hasta que finalmente no le quedó otra que soltarse.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas retenidas nublaban su vista, cerró los ojos, cuando sus ojos se abrieron ya no tenía la vista nublada, y sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de su madre y ella estaba sobre la capa, inconsciente, con moretones por toda su cara, no supo si en su cuerpo también porque estaba cubierta con una sábana.

Si era sincera en realidad ese señor no era su padre, era su padrastro. Él verdadero era un científico, que había muerto cuando ella tenía siete años, con el tiempo su madre se casó con un hombre, William Johnson, ese hombre siempre había sido muy amable, pero nunca supo que fuera así.

Sintió un fuerte golpe contra su cabeza, en ese instante cerró los ojos. Dejó escapar un fuerte grito, mientras abría sus ojos, estaba en su habitación, no había pasado nada. Su corazón latía deprisa, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, no había ocurrido nada, no había pasado nada, miró la alarma, eran las seis de la mañana. Le había parecido tan real, demasiado...

* * *

Entró en la cocina, su madre estaba haciendo pastelitos, su cara estaba entristecida. Bulma pudo notar que tenía la cara cubierta de maquillaje, y tenía un abrigo que le tapaba hasta el cuerpo, toda su ropa conseguía tapar su cuerpo, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, fue hacia el baño, se observó la mandíbula, hasta que vio un notable moratón. No era un sueño, era real muy real. Se tocó la muñeca en la que habían lastimado en su sueño. Nada. La jaló un poco, para comprobar, en ese instante sintió un fuerte dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo, apretó la muñeca, el dolor era incluso más intenso. No. No podía ser real. No podía. Su padrastro la había maltratado, sintió un nudo en su garganta. No podía ser. No podía. Tenía que ir a la policía.

Escuchó unos pasos, acercándose poco a poco a ella, con lentitud, Bulma creyó que era producto de su imaginación, pero al ver a William tras suya supo que no, se giró y le vio con un cuchillo, ensangrentado, cerró los ojos, temiéndose lo peor, los abrió un poco, para ver lo que iba a hacer, William alzó el cuchillo y solamente Bulma pudo gritar.

* * *

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, era un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, sí, solo una pesadilla, pero para asegurarse se pellizco el brazo, soltó un quejido, estaba despierta, sólo era una pesadilla, suspiró de alivio, miró la alarma, ¡Las diez de la mañana! Se le había hecho muy tarde, se levantó, con dificultad, se sentía cansada, abrió la puerta de su habitación, vio a su madre en el pasillo, caminando hacia ella, con una bandeja de comida.

—Cariño, vuelve a la cama —le dijo, dulcemente.

—Mamá, que es martes, son las diez de la mañana...

—Y no vas a ir a clase, te toqué la frente y tenías fiebre, así que vas a quedarte todo el día, descansando, no vas a mover ni un músculo —dijo su madre, observando como su hija volvía a la cama.

—Por lo menos fue una pesadilla, uf.

* * *

**Nota de la autora (Tokio Alien, ósea, yo, la de FanFiction):**

_**He decidido hacer el capítulo un poco más largo, tampoco tanto xD ¿Qué opináis de el sueño de Bulma? Bueno, dejo que penséis, lo pongáis en vuestros comentarios, que por cierto no hace falta hacerse cuenta n.n**_

_**Escrito el día 04/01/14.**_

_**Tokio Alien.**_

_**4ever.**_


	3. Dibujos

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**...:::AMOR VIRTUAL:::...**

* * *

_Somos como un río, solo debemos seguir nuestro camino hasta llegar a nuestro destino, seguir y seguir por que esa es nuestra naturaleza..._

Aquella frase le había rondado por la cabeza hace algún tiempo. La había escrito. En su diario. Su confidente. Sus sentimientos. Su vida. Volviendo a la frase... no sabía como se le había ocurrido, era muy buena, la verdad. Observaba el diario. Su caligrafía preciosa, elegante... perfecta.

En la alarma ya son las 00:00. Buenos días. Se levanta de su cama. Coge el calendario y un rotulador. Tacha el día que es. Ya se cumplen dos semanas desde que no habla con Vegeta. Pierde las esperanzas de que no vuelvan chatear. ¡Da igual! ¿Y qué importa? Ni que fuera vital en ella.

No sabe que hacer. No se le ocurre nada. No puede dormir. No sabe que hacer.

—La Tierra, el planeta en el que te puedes morir sin poner en peligro tu seguridad. —Su madre se quedaba blanca cuando decía esas cosas, sobre todo cuando era una niña. Así que había aprendido a callarse la boca, aunque tuviera que morderse la lengua y hacerla sangrar para desviar su atención hacia otra cosa.

Suelta el rotulador, se cae. No importa. Abre su estuche, coge su lápiz. De su mochila coge una libreta, la abre por la última página y se pone a dibujar. No tiene otra cosa que hacer. Solo dibujar.

* * *

Monotonía.

Eso es la vida.

Monotonía.

Está harta, no quiere una vida gris. No una monótona. No quiere una vida normal. Quiere una vida que... sea aventurera, apasionada, interesante. Algo. No podía tener una vida normal. No, no podía, no debía.

Su forma de pensar había cambiado... demasiado.

Escucha al profesor hablar, parece que habla otro idioma si no atiendes, ríe, en voz baja, mira hacia la ventana, hay un pequeño parque, en él hay un sauce, hay gente que lo llama el _sauce llorón _ella es una de esas personas. Escucha que le llaman, desvía su vista y la fija en el profesor.

—¿Sí? —pregunta ella.

—Salga a la pizarra a resolver el problema —dice el profesor.

—No entiendo el problema. Lo siento. —Se excusa Bulma.

—Cuando finalicen las clases quiero hablar con usted.

Bulma asiente, molesta.

—Estooo... Cloe, sal tú a la pizarra —se dirige a Cloe.

—Perfecto. —Pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

En ese instante suena el timbre. Finalizan las clases. Todos se van, excepto Bulma. El profesor se despide de todos y vuelve a su mesa, observa a Bulma, quien pasa de todo, del mundo. Tan solo vive en ella, sólo en ella.

—Bulma, ¿sucede algo? —inquiere el profesor.

—No. —Responde, con voz melancólica.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Si me disculpa, profesor, debo irme, mis padres me dijeron que volviera a casa pronto. —Se levanta de la silla, coge su mochila, se la cuelga de un lado y se marcha.

Camina por la ciudad. ¿Sí está bien? No, por supuesto que no lo está, se encuentra fatal. No puede más. No puede contra todo el acoso. No puede más. No puede más. Y no podrá.

Saca el móvil de su bolsillo, marca el número de una persona y llama, da el típico sonido de llamada. Está así un rato. Comienza a lloviznar. Se pone la capucha de su chaqueta, tiene el móvil pegado a la oreja. Le sale el mensaje de voz.

—Yamcha, estoy fatal; tú tampoco me hablas, Chi-Chi tampoco, creía que eráis mis amigos. Y si lo sois, deberías estar conmigo en estos momentos, porque poco a poco me estoy hundiendo, todo el mundo me odia, me voy a derrumbar, ya no puedo más. —La voz de Bulma comenzaba a quebrarse—. Ya no puedo más —comienza a llorar, apagó el móvil.

Deja de llover. Bulma sigue caminando, como un espíritu vagabundo.

Se monta en el autobús, el que le deja frente a su casa, al entrar ve una cabellera negra, lisa, Bulma entrecierra los ojos, queriendo verle la cara, en ese instante la pelinegra se voltea, y Bulma ve a Chi-Chi. La pelinegra se da la vuelta y se sienta en el asiento trasero, Bulma se sienta a su lado, la mira, al principio con dulcemente.

—Pensé que estabas tú y Yamcha enfadados conmigo —rompe Bulma el hielo—. Menos mal que no es así —continúa. Observa a Chi-Chi, quien mira la ventanilla—. Todavía sois mis amigos, ¿Cierto?

Chi-Chi pone su vista fija en Bulma. No. No son. Niega con la cabeza, Bulma palidece. No es su amiga.

—Nunca he sido tu amiga. Que te quede bien claro. —El autobús se detiene, Chi-Chi se levanta de su asiento y se marcha, no sin antes decir a las personas. —: ¡Esta chica está loca!

La multitud comienza a alejarse de Bulma, otros se ríen, y otros se burlan de ella. Se baja en la siguiente parada, corre. Le da una fuerte patada a una piedra que estaba en su camino, cayó al suelo nada más darle a la piedra, al levantarse siente un gran dolor en el pie, camina un poco, el dolor es inaguantable. Se da cuenta que está delante de su casa, entra dentro de ella, lentamente, debido a su pie. Se encamina a su habitación. Al llegar suelta la mochila en el suelo y se tira encima de la cama.

Dos semanas.

Sin hablar con Vegeta.

El mundo le odia.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué ha hecho mal?

¡Qué alguien se lo explique!

¿No es obvio?

Lo ha hecho mal.

Ha cometido un grave error y está pagando su interminable deuda.

¿No lo sabes?

Tendrás que descubrirlo.

Llora. Está desconsolada. El mundo la ha dejado de lado. Si muere, el mundo se alegrará, si vive el mundo entristecerá, o al menos cree ella. Ya ha anochecido, y aún sigue llorando. Se da cuenta que a su lado está el dibujo que había hecho a media noche, es ella, decapitada, la gente riendo, otros saltando de alegría, en ese instante se levanta y coge otro dibujo que está sobre su escritorio, sale ella, en una cruz, sobre un montón de paja, en llamas, quemándose, como las brujas, y la gente bailando alrededor de ella, quizá todos la matarían de esa forma, quizá todos disfruten su muerte.

Cuando entra a la cocina ve a su madre, recogiendo la mesa.

—Ya estas despierta, te pongo la comida ahora mismo —dice.

—No tengo hambre, más tarde comeré —responde, mirando hacia la nada.

—Como gustes, Bulma —dice, mirándola, sonriente—. Hija, cuando pueda hablamos.

—¿De qué? —inquiere la menor.

—De tus dibujos. —Responde.

En ese instante palidece. Los ha visto. Los dos... ¿O todos?

* * *

**He estado un tiempo desaparecida. Lo sé. Lo siento. El capítulo no es muy largo, pero tenía ya ganas de publicarlo y si seguía escribiendo temía publicarlo mucho después. ¿Por qué los amigos de Bulma la rechazan?, ¿Por qué está pagando esa especie de "deuda"? ¿Por qué Bulma se dibuja a sí misma, asesinándose?, ¿Y qué ocurrirá en la conversación? Lo sabremos, muy pronto... **

**El mundo estará observando.**

_–Gianna (Tokio Alien)_

20/1/14


	4. Pelea

**AMOR VIRTUAL**

* * *

_«Las palabras se las lleva el viento, los recuerdos, el paso del tiempo...»_

* * *

I

La llamarían loca si vieran esos dibujos, pero ella no lo hace porque está loca; necesita capturar esos dibujos en el papel, esa es la única forma que consigue olvidarse de esos pensamientos, pero inevitablemente quedan impresos en el papel.

Está sola, Yamcha y Chi-Chi la han dejado de lado, ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que le gustaría saber a Bulma, pero sabe que no se lo dirán. Lo ha perdido todo. Absolutamente todo. Dirían, te queda tu familia, ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues ni eso! Exacto, ni eso: Ella no confía en su madre, y no quiere confiar en ella porque sabe que nunca la comprenderá, porque nunca la apoyará, por eso, y duda mucho que su madre confíe en ella, no después de su mala relación.

II

Agarra el cojín, con todas sus fuerzas mientras llora, ¿Cuándo el mundo la dejará en paz? ¿Nunca la dejarán tranquila? Y si la dejan tranquila... ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo ya esté en un ataúd? No, seguirían sin dejarla paz. El mundo es cruel; eso ella ya lo sabía, pero no que llegara a ser tan cruel.

El ser humano tiene todos los demonios dentro de él. Es un ser cruel. Malvado. Caprichoso. Egoísta. Un ser que causa destrucción, y el ser humano es cruel con ella, malvado, la destruyen, se encaprichan con verla sufrir, sólo piensan en la popularidad que ganarían metiéndose con ella, sólo se ponen en su papel, sólo piensan en sí mismos y sólo en ellos mismos.

III

Mira su página de Facebook, pronto se da cuenta de que Vegeta está conectado. Sonríe con melancolía, quizá él... Quizá podría desahogarse con él. Quizá. ¿Lo intenta? No. Sí. No. Sí. No. Sí. ¡Basta! Se desahogará, en el momento adecuado, en el adecuado y sólo el adecuado. Le envía un mensaje y le responde con rapidez.

—_Hola_ —responde.

_—¿Qué tal? _—pregunta Bulma.

—_Pues ahí voy _—responde—. _¿Y a ti, cómo te va?_

Es el momento adecuado. Lo es. ¿Lo es? ¿Está completamente segura? ¡Lánzate! Es la única forma. La única. Sí el pregunta por qué, lo explicará.

—_Mal _—responde.

—_¿Por qué? _

Lo ha dicho, lo ha preguntado. Explícaselo. Lánzate—. _Me acosan. Es personal. Pero me acosan. Y necesito ayuda, me mandan mensajes amenazadores, yo hago como si no pasara nada, actúo normal, pero no puedo más. No puedo._

_—¿No haces nada al respecto?_

_—No._

_—Muy mal _—responde—. _Debes defenderte, enfrentarte, luchar contra tus acosadores, es la única forma, la única._

_—Pero..._

_—Debes hacerlo, enfréntate a ellos._

Bulma escucha unos pasos que se aproximan hacia su habitación y escribe con rapidez—. _Gracias por todo. Adiós. Espero que otro día hablemos —_apaga el portátil. Suspira, defenderse, enfrentarse, luchar contra sus acosadores, es la única forma.

IV

Entra en el aula, el profesor no ha llegado, todo el alumnado estaba alrededor de un pupitre; el de Chi-Chi. Comienzan a reírse, se acerca a ellos, es Chi-Chi, sosteniendo el móvil, se escucha una voz, una grabación: Es Bulma hablando. Es el mensaje de voz que le envío a Yamcha. La furia crece. Se ríen de Bulma. Se ríen de ella. No, no lo permite, no lo permitirá, no se reirán de ella. Se acabó. Se acabó la Bulma buena. Hola Bulma malvada.

Se hace paso entre toda la multitud, se pone frente a Chi-Chi, no le da un cachetazo, no la empuja; la golpea con su puño en la mandíbula, se cae con la silla hacia atrás. Ahora la que se ríe es Bulma, de Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi cuando se levanta del suelo expulsa un poco de sangre se su boca, asustada, observa a Bulma, incrédula, todos agarran a Bulma por los brazos, Chi-Chi vacila unos instantes y le da una fuerte cachetada que resuena por toda la clase, pero a Bulma no le duele, nunca será más fuerte que el puñetazo de Bulma; sueltan a Bulma, rápidamente Bulma reacciona; le golpea en el estómago y antes de que Chi-Chi pueda caerse la sostiene, la mira y la empuja brutalmente contra la pared, se escucha el fuerte golpe por toda la clase. Chi-Chi la mira, sorprendida.

—Pensé que no sabías golpear —murmuró Chi-Chi, escupiendo un poco de sangre, que ya no le asusta mientras se levanta.

—Pues no pienses cosas que no son —dijo Bulma, malévolamente.

Coge a Chi-Chi del brazo, la levanta con brusquedad, todos la miran asustados, la empuja con más fuerza que antes hacia la pizarra, se acerca ella, le pega un cachetazo, le golpea otra vez la mandíbula, le agarra del cuello, la levanta y le susurra algo que el oído del ser humano no puede captar.

—Te destruiré —es lo que susurra.

Camina hacia atrás, Chi-Chi se levanta, pesadamente, alza el puño y le da un puñetazo a Bulma en toda la boca, de la fuerza cae hacia atrás, tirando un pupitre y ese pupitre tira a otro, así sucesivamente, como un dominó, pero a Bulma no le duele ni el puñetazo ni el fuerte golpe que su espalda recibió al impactar contra el pupitre.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunta el profesor, interrumpiendo el conflicto en el aula.

Había llegado a tiempo, porque si no, habría llegado a más y probablemente Bulma habría terminado matando a Chi-Chi.

V

Bulma estaba en una esquina y Chi-Chi en otra, de brazos cruzados. Bulma sonríe. Chi-Chi no volvería a meterse con ella en un tiempo. Lo malo es que terminarían ella y Chi-Chi expulsadas, Chi-Chi no le interesaba, tan sólo la preocupaba un poco la bronca que pudiera echarle su madre al volver a casa, hace una mueca. Se toca la mejilla, donde Chi-Chi la abofeteó, se acaricia la mejilla, da un inaudible suspiro para los demás. La furia en ese momento había apaciguado un poco, le dolía levemente la mandíbula, pero la espalda le dolía más, no era un dolor matador, era leve, pero el dolor era más fuerte que la mandíbula. Valía la pena.

—Gracias Vegeta —murmura, sólo lo escucha ella, mira hacia el techo, sonríe melancólicamente, por un momento, unos segundos es feliz, Vegeta... ha alegrado su día, bueno, el consejo de ayer la había inspirado. Siente un fuerte dolor, en el corazón, quiere llorar, Vegeta, la única persona que le ha apoyado hasta ahora, la única que la ha inspirado, ojalá estuviera ahí para decirle gracias, para agradecerle su consejo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**_Terminé, viva. ¿Tardé un poco en actualizar? ¡Lo siento! Es que durante este tiempo me he acordado demasiado de mi... bueno... de mi: amorplatónico/famoso/buenorro/perfecto/elmejor/asombroso (Cantante de Tokio Hotel) Ese chico es tan guapo, adoro a mi Bill, es perfecto, incluso más que Vegeta, sí, es mejor que Vegeta (Recibo un tomatazo) ¡Cómo queráis! Así me quedo tranquila sabiendo que no tengo más competencia... bueno, es que mis sueños de fantasías esto... eróticas (?)... son como buenas para mi, para mi cuerpo, para todo... para la inspiración. Jajajaja, bueno, ya no os aburro más con mi Bill..._**

**_¿Qué pasará el próximo capítulo? ¡Dímelo! ¡Soy la escritora y no sé ni yo lo que ocurrirá! Hay madre. Ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir. _**

**_Gracias por las diez personas que han puesto mi fic en favoritos, aunque hay algunos que no comentan XD bueno, si comentan se los agradecería muchísimo._**

**_Down On You (8) (Esa soy yo, cantando una cancioncita de mi grupo favorito, es decir, Tokio Hotel*)_**

**_Se despide..._**

**_–Tokio Alien._**

**_01/02/14_**


	5. Recuerdos melancólicos

**AMOR VIRTUAL**

* * *

«Sólo si haces que todos te odien estarás preparado para la vida y esperarás nada de los demás».

* * *

I

Una vez dentro del coche su madre comenzó a conducir por la carretera, camino a su casa, en el ambiente había un silencio incómodo, en la radio sonaba una canción del nuevo álbum de un grupo alemán que estaba arrasando, Bulma escuchaba atentamente la música, con la cabeza agachada, pararon cuando justamente el semáforo que estaba frente a ellas pasó de ser verde a ser rojo. Bulma notó la mirada de su madre puesta sobre ella, miró hacia la ventanilla que estaba a su lado, dio un leve suspiro al ver en el retrovisor el reflejo de su madre mirándola.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó su madre con seriedad.

—Me peleé y punto —respondió la menor, secamente, aún sin mirar a su madre directamente.

—Es lo más ilustrador que he escuchado en toda mi vida —ironizó su madre.

El semáforo pasó de ser rojo a verde, su madre volvió a conducir; su rostro se notaba molesto.

—No soy ninguna niña, intento dejar de depender de ti, no soy una niña pequeña —gritó, molesta.

—¡Claro que no eres ninguna niña! —volvió a ironizar su madre—. Por eso te has peleado con alguien, porque sí no explícame por qué estás expulsada durante dos semanas.

—¡Si no me trataras como a una niña, a lo mejor! —gritó su hija exasperada.

—¡Si tú dejaras de comportarte como una malcriada dejaría de tratarte como a una niña! —gritó ahora su madre mientras conducía.

Bulma subió el volumen de la radio, si seguía escuchando a su madre explotaría, no lo soportaba más.

—Yo necesito espacio —dijo Bulma.

—¿Quieres espacio? —preguntó su madre—. ¡Pues tu padre te habría dado todo el espacio, pero yo no!

Dolió, aquello dolió más que nada, aquello había sido un duro golpe, en su corazón, esas palabras dolieron que todos los golpes de Chi-Chi juntos.

—Para el coche —su madre a pesar de sus palabras siguió conduciendo—. ¡Para el maldito coche o abro la puerta y me tiro!

Su madre hizo caso, paró el coche, Bulma se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y salió del coche, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta su madre la llamó.

—Bulma, por favor vuelve a entrar en el coche —dijo su madre, agarrándole de la muñeca, Bulma se zafó del agarre y cerró la puerta, el semáforo estaba en verde, cruzó por el paso de peatón y desapareció entre la multitud en cuestión de segundos.

Caminaba con gran rapidez por las calles, sin saber donde estaba, la fría brisa golpeaba contra su cara además de mecer sus cabellos azules. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, nadie la comprendía, Vegeta tampoco, él no la conocía, sólo le había dado un consejo, si le restas eso... Es tan sólo un desconocido, eso es lo que sería. Se tocó la mandíbula, justo en la zona donde el puño de Chi-Chi había impactado contra su mandíbula, quería gritar hasta que su voz se desgastara, había perdido el tiempo con Chi-Chi, todos aquellos abrazos, los llantos juntas, las risas que compartieron... Todo había sido una maldita farsa, la había visto como su mejor amiga para siempre, cuando en realidad era su mejor amiga falsa, cómo todas, ya era cómo todas, las que la habían dejado de lado, las que se burlaban de ella, las que se metían con ella, ellas, las que le habían hecho todo habían sido sus amigas, pero la habían dejado de lado. Su vida había pasado de ser maravillosa a ser un desastre.

Bulma tenía una vida, feliz, en la que tenía montones de amigas, en la que volvía a los chicos locos, en la que era popular, pero había sido cruel con su madre, había sido cruel con todo el mundo que no era cómo ella, y esa deuda la estaba pagando, pero eso no era nada con la otra deuda que tenía que cargar sobre sus espaldas, con la culpa de algo que no hizo, que no había cometido.

Comenzó a caminar con más rapidez, queriendo alejar ciertos pensamientos de su mente, si Bulma salía de ese pozo negro juraba que todos lo pagarían, que todos pagarían el ser crueles con ella, claro que sí, porque el que hace el mal siempre acaba pagándolo, de una forma u otra, aunque huya, lo pagará, y si hace falta, lo pagaría con sus vidas. Su vida era blanca, pura para luego convertirse en negra, su vida se estaba desmoronando poco a poco y no sabía cómo salir de aquel pozo sin fondo.

Si su madre le dejara espacio, quizá ella podría contarle sus problemas, pero tenía miedo, no quería pensar las consecuencias que acarrearía contarle a su madre sus problemas, si su padre no hubiera muerto... Aún se acordaba de cómo era, se acordaba aún de cuando paseaban por las calles, hablando de cosas sin importancia... Aún se acordaba de cuando iban a la heladería, donde su padre siempre pedía el mismo helado: el de chocolate, era su favorito, eso Bulma ya lo sabía, el helado favorito de ella era el de fresa, por lo menos de pequeña, hasta que probó el de sandía y le gustó ese helado hasta ahora. Sus músculos empezaron a arder, paró un momento y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba delante de la heladería. Tragó saliva. Era invierno, y no era la mejor estación para comer helados ¿Por qué tenía que estar justamente en frente de la heladería? Lugar dónde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su padre, miró a través del cristal, había bastante gente, se mordió el labio inferior ¿Habría helado de sandía? Entró dentro, iba a pedir un helado de sandía hasta que le vino a la cabeza la palabra chocolate y finalmente lo pidió de chocolate. Fue a la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventanilla, arrastró la silla hasta ella para sentarse en ella, miró a través de la ventanilla el paisaje, sonrió melancólicamente, había paseado tantas veces con su padre por ese lugar, probó el helado de chocolate, en ese instante se acordó de su padre incluso aún más que antes, nunca había pensado en lo mucho que le quería, ojalá estuviera ahí, con ella, pero en el fondo sentía que siempre estaba a su lado, siempre lo estaría.

II

Una niña con el cabello azul y ojos aguamarina caminaba con un señor, al que le agarraba la mano, ese señor era su padre, se detuvieron frente a la heladería, entraron dentro de ella, su padre pidió su helado favorito y Bulma el de fresa, cogieron sitio en la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventanilla, en la que se podía ver toda la ciudad. La niña vestía con un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, a juego con unas sandalias blancas, unas gotas de helado de fresa cayeron sobre su vestido blanco, manchándolo, al verlo la niña estaba a punto de llorar, aquel vestido era su favorito, su padre se dio cuenta de que se había machado el vestido.

—No importa, Bulma —le dijo su padre—. Cuando lleguemos mamá limpiará el vestido como nuevo. ¿Vale?

La niña asintió mientras cogía una servilleta del servilletero y se limpiaba las manchas del helado de fresa, quedaron unas manchas que al llegar a casa su madre limpiaría.

—Papá —llamó la atención de su padre—. ¿Estás orgulloso de mí?

—Siempre, aunque muera siempre estaré orgulloso —contestó su padre.

—¡Eres el mejor padre del mundo! —dijo la niña.

Su padre sonrió, si su hija era feliz, él también.

III

—_Aunque ya no estés conmigo, a veces siento que estás a mi lado, apoyándome, te quiero, estoy orgullosa de ti... todos los días de mi vida _—pensó Bulma, observando el cielo azul mientras saboreaba su helado de chocolate, a partir de ahora el helado de chocolate sería su helado favorito...

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

_**Me emocioné escribiendo, no sé si fue por la canción o porque es demasiada melancolía para mí. Antes que nada, el grupo alemán que estaba arrasando (Lo ponía al principio) Es Tokio Hotel obvio XD, bueno, sobre el capítulo... ¿Os lo esperabais? XD Antes quiero aclarar que la "canción oficial" (No sé como llamarla) de Amor Virtual es: Tokio Hotel - Zoom Into Me. Significa "Acércate a mí" es bonita, y me gustaría que la escucharan durante los capítulos, si no les gusta lo comprenderé... Por cierto, aún sigue en pie mi opinión de que Bill Kaulitz es mejor que Vegeta... (Recibo un tomatazo)... Cómo queráis, es muy duro lidiar con unas cinco millones de locas por Bill o más así que... no quiero tener que lidiar con más XD **_

_**Escrito el día 03/02/14**_

_**–Tokio Alien.**_


	6. Recuerdos oscuros

**AMOR VIRTUAL**

«El odio no es más que una forma de expresar temor».

* * *

**Advertencia: (En la escena número X no es recomendada especialmente para menores, o mínimo menores de 16, en todo caso sáltatela).**

* * *

**I**

Cuando sale de la heladería su móvil que se encuentra guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón comienza a sonar, seguro que es su madre, reclamándole que vuelva a casa si no quiere estar castigada el mes, hace caso omiso al irritante sonidito proveniente de su móvil, se paró un momento en medio de la calle, está a punto de sacar el móvil de su bolsillo y pisotearlo hasta que se destruya cuando por fin deja de sonar, vuelve a caminar nuevamente, está a una calle de su casa. Está tiritando del frío, sus labios están resecos, a pesar del frío siguió caminando, no le quedaba otra alternativa que seguir caminando. Se muerde el labio inferior, pronto se da cuenta que está tiritando, el camino poco a poco comienza a hacerse largo, inmenso, interminable. En ese momento siente un fuerte dolor en su espalda, cada paso que da hace que su espalda duela más, pronto llega a su mente el momento en el que Chi-Chi la había empujado y su espalda había impactado contra un pupitre. Sigue caminando a pesar del dolor, su mandíbula comienza a dolerle intensamente, está derrotada, siente que va a desmayarse ahí mismo, todo su cuerpo le duele; la furia había apaciguado y el dolor había comenzado a hacerse notar.

Llegó a su casa, de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó la llave de su casa, la introduce la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta con sumo cuidado, la cierra tras sí y va directamente a su habitación, cierra la puerta nada más entrar en ella, se tira a la cama, cierra los ojos y queda profundamente dormida.

**II**

La mira con mala cara, coloca un mechón azul de su cabello detrás de la oreja antes de hablarle, camina lentamente hacia ella, le da una bofetada, le jala del pelo hacia atrás, su cabeza no se resiste y también va hacia atrás, la mira con furia.

—Te destruiré —dice Bulma mientras la soltaba y la chica caía al suelo.

La chica respiraba entrecortadamente, cómo si le faltara el oxígeno, se levanta del suelo, dificultosamente, ante la mirada de Bulma y las demás, recorre todos los pasillos hasta que llega al baño de chicas, se mete en un servicio, cierra la puerta, lágrimas caen al suelo, de amargura, se muerde el labio inferior hasta que dale un hilo de sangre de él, se limpia la sangre con el dorso de la mano, manchando de sangre la sudadera gris que lleva encima, desordenó sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos, azul claro, glaciales, estaban enrojecidos, oye gotas caer del techo, hay una gotera, comienza a temblar, de la furia, desvía su mirada de la gotera, observa el suelo. Escucha risas tras la puerta, Bulma y su grupito la han estado siguiendo. La morena siente cómo si el suelo ardiera bajo ella; se ha quemado en su propio fuego.

**III**

—¡Cloe! —exclama Bulma, corriendo tras ella—. ¿Sabes qué? —le pregunta cuando la alcanza—. La imbécil de Melanie se ha largado, la odio.

—Yo te odio a ti —dice Cloe, alejándose de Bulma.

—Cloe... —dice en un inaudible susurro, mientras sus pasos disminuían hasta dejar de caminar, alza levemente el brazo, cómo si pudiera agarrarla.

**IV**

Estaban en medio de un apasionado beso, el joven coloca a Bulma sobre su escritorio, ella pasa sus manos por su cabello, él la pega más a su cuerpo, Bulma se sobresalta al sentir cómo intentaba quitarle su blusa, lo aparta de ella, bruscamente, se baja del escritorio, se arregla un poco la blusa.

—Cobarde —murmura el chico.

—James, déjame —dice Bulma—. No permitiré que te aproveches de mí.

—Lárgate, eres una niñata, es cierto lo que decía Cloe —Bulma le mira, incrédula, mientras sale de la habitación.

**V**

Bulma hablaba con una amiga en clase, Cloe estaba a su izquierda y la amiga de Bulma a la derecha, Cloe, suelta el bolígrafo, observa a Bulma, molesta, la amiga de Bulma la ve, se calla, coge el bolígrafo y comienza a escribir nuevamente.

—Helen, ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Bulma.

—O te callas o te doy una bofetada —interviene Cloe.

—Cállate tú —dice Bulma.

El profesor no estaba en ese momento, en el que Cloe aprovechó a darle una bofetada a Bulma, quien se calló la boca de golpe.

**VI**

—Helen, escúchame.

—Jo-der, déjame, eres una pesada —grita Helen, mientras se aleja de Bulma.

—Pero... —susurra Bulma, cuando ve a Helen alejarse de ella.

**VII**

Sophie, una de las mejores amigas de Bulma estaba repartiendo invitaciones para su fiesta, pasa por el pupitre de Bulma y no le deja la invitación.

—Sophie, te olvidaste de mi invitación —le dice Bulma, mientras le sonríe.

Todo los que están presente comienzan a reírse.

—¿Tú?, ¿Venir a mi fiesta? —pregunta, con una sonrisa malvada—. ¡Qué estúpida! No vales lo suficiente para venir a mi fiesta, es más... no vales nada.

**VIII**

Termina su dibujo, es un precioso caballo blanco, en él está montada una joven, su tez es morena, sus cabellos marrones, ondulados, mecidos por el viento, su vestido, blanco, cómo la nieve, haciendo notar aún más su morena tez, están en medio del desierto, la joven tiene un rostro que da a entender que es una chica fuerte, valiente.

—Terminado... —dice Bulma, sonriendo.

En ese momento llega una de las amigas que le quedaban, coge el dibujo, y lo rompe en mil trocitos, sonríe a Bulma, hace una bola de papel con en trozo más grande y se lo tira a la cara, vuelve a sonreír, se aleja del pupitre y llama a Cloe. Bulma deshace la bola de papel, es la cara de su caballo, destrozada, un esfuerzo de semanas destruido a los pocos segundos, Annie la había traicionado por Cloe, pero eso no importaba, tan sólo su dibujo, lo observa detenidamente, deseando que sólo sea una pesadilla, pero no lo es; siente una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, se la limpia con el dorso de la mano.

**IX**

Observa con detenimiento a su penúltima amiga hablar con Cloe: Amy. En ese instante camina hacia Bulma, al llegar a su pupitre Amy hace una pompa con su chicle y la estalla antes de hablar.

—Lo siento, le he dicho a Cloe que te gusta su novio —dice Amy—. Oh, que quede claro, pequeña zorrita, James y yo hemos tenido sexo o hemos hecho el amor unas cien veces y estoy preñada de él, no sabes lo que te perdiste, cómo se movía dentro de mí... mmm... restando importancia al tema, gracias por romper con él —le dice.

**X**

Bulma revisa su mochila antes de salir, le faltaba un libro, la clase ya estaba cerrada, podía pedirle a James que le abriera el aula, para algo era el encargado de las llaves de la clase, antes fue a la clase, el instituto estaba casi vacío, sólo quedaba el conserje, que estaba limpiando el patio, Bulma sube las escaleras, recorre los pasillos hasta que está frente a su aula, dentro de ella escucha gemidos, abre la puerta un poco y ve a James y Amy teniendo relaciones sexuales. El cuerpo James... James se veía cómo un bello dios en pleno acto de lujuria. James estaba sentado sobre el último pupitre y Amy estaba sobre él, siendo penetrada brutalmente por él repetidas veces, soltaba fuertes gemidos, James estaba de espaldas por lo que no podía ver a Bulma, pero Amy sí. Bulma ve en silencio el acto que incluso le llega a parecer excesivamente pornográfico. Son como dos seres en uno solo, están tan solo removidos por la pasión, por la lujuria, hay da a entender que no hay amor. Los gemidos de Amy se hacen más ruidosos, lo que da a entender que ha llegado al orgasmo, pronto James comienza a gemir junto a Amy, pero él gime en voz baja, intentando que sean lo menos ruidosos posible, Amy sale con rapidez, levanta a James de la mesa, se pone de rodillas, observa a Bulma, se muerde el labio inferior.

—Hazlo —ordena James.

Amy coge su miembro, pero Bulma cierra la puerta antes de ver nada.

**XI**

Despierta sobresaltada, su último recuerdo fue una pesadilla... que nunca se borraría de su mente.

* * *

**Aquí estoy, en un intento de capítulo más largo, aún no sé si poner el fic en Rated M, por la escena número "X"... no lo veo muy fuerte, pero cómo soy primeriza en esto no sé... bueno, espero que os haya gustado... o eso espero... me motivé con la penúltima escena (X).**

**06/02/14**

**–Tokio Alien.**


	7. Día inesperado

**AMOR VIRTUAL**

* * *

«La amistad es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes a quien te va a tocar...».

* * *

**I**

Finalmente había llegado el fin de semana, podía descansar dos días, en completa soledad, pero ya no importaba mucho, total, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, podía sobrevivir sola, claro que podía, ya nada podría derrumbarla, se había convertido en piedra, por lo menos su personalidad, siempre tratando de ser esquiva, pasar de todo, del mundo. Su camino había estado lleno de obstáculos, de piedras con las que había tropezado, caído, se había roto en mi pedazos, cómo una taza de porcelana, se reconstruyó, volvió a romperse, se reconstruyó nuevamente, así sucesivamente hasta que el fuego la quemó, ardió en su fuego, se hizo cenizas y luego se reconstruyó, pero esa vez se había reconstruido de piedra, nada podría con ella, por lo menos mientras fuera de piedra...

**II**

Salía después de desayunar, era pleno día, la verdad no tenía nada especial que hacer, iba completamente distraída hasta que choca con algo, bueno, más bien alguien, fue un golpe tan brutal que cae al suelo y la persona con la que ha chocado también, en el fondo a Bulma no le había dolido para nada el golpe, más bien fue el impacto que la hizo caerse, abre los ojos, dificultosamente, para ver a la persona con la que ha chocado, se queda boquiabierta cuando ve a la persona, se está quitando el polvo de sus pantalones, dirige su exótica mirada hacia Bulma, también se queda boquiabierta, las dos se observan durante un rato, en el suelo, ignorando a la gente que pasaba y las observaban extrañados al verlas en el suelo, durante ese tiempo Bulma se da cuenta de lo increíble que es la mirada de la joven, es un azul tan precioso... no, más bien se da cuenta que sus ojos son aguamarina, tan exóticos, simplemente impactaban, su cabello castaño oscuro era más largo, estaba ondulado y precioso, le llegaba hasta media espalda, y vestía como... una chica, ya no llevaba esas sudaderas de chico, ni esos pantalones típicos de un chico, no, para nada, estaba radiante, cómo si la vida hubiera comenzado a tratarla bien.

—Briefs... cuánto tiempo —la castaña es la primera en hablar.

—Sí, mucho tiempo —dice Bulma, observando el rostro inexpresivo de la castaña.

—Qué coincidencia... —dice—. Me alegro de verte —su última frase más bien parece que es una interrogación.

—Igualmente, Melanie —murmura.

Melanie se levanta de la acera, le tiende la mano a Bulma, sonríe, Bulma también se agarra a su mano, se levanta, suelta la mano, las dos se miran nuevamente.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos... a una cafetería? —pregunta Melanie.

—Me encantaría —responde Bulma sonriente.

Las dos se encaminan hacia la cafetería, al llegar cogen sitio en una mesa que está al lado de la ventanilla, por la que se puede ver la ciudad. El camarero se acerca, Melanie pide un batido de chocolate y Bulma un granizado de cereza, el camarero asiente, cuando se va las dos comienzan a hablar.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido la vida? —pregunta Bulma.

—Bien —responde Melanie.

—Bueno, quiero saber más, si se puede.

—Está bien... —asiente, resignada—. Cuando me fui del instituto me trasladé a Alemania, me tuve que aprender el idioma en tiempo récord, me pasé el verano aprendiendo el alemán, hasta que no me lo aprendiera totalmente no había salido de mi casa, y mi madre al hablar alemán me enseñó, estoy en deuda con ella si te soy sincera, allí conocí a muchas personas también de otros países, hasta que mis padres y yo nos tuvimos que mudar a aquí otra vez por temas de trabajo, y vuelvo al instituto, por suerte no sola... —observa a Bulma, que la mira, en su cara se observa la atención puesta, Melanie sonríe—. ¿Y tú?

—Pues la vida me ha ido mal, la acosada ahora soy yo, mi vida es muy dura, es un completo tormento, no tengo amigas, no tengo a nadie... —le cuenta, el camarero llega con el batido de chocolate de Melanie y el granizado de Bulma, las dos le dicen gracias, el camarero asiente y se marcha de la mesa—. En resumen palabras: Mi vida es una caca.

—Te ha ocurrido como a mí, por lo que veo —murmura Melanie.

—Supongo —dice Bulma.

—¿Y qué es de Cloe? —pregunta Melanie.

—¿Esa arpía? Esa tía está loca, demente, está mal... es... está mal —le responde Bulma, a continuación las dos se ríen por el comentario de Bulma.

—No me había dado cuenta de que podías llegar a ser muy graciosa —dice la castaña, a continuación da un sorbo al batido de chocolate, observa a través de la ventanilla la ciudad, sonríe, melancólica—. Echaba de menos todo esto...

Bulma observa a través de la ventanilla también, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba la ciudad, ver los coches pasar, ese era su mundo, su vida, sonríe melancólicamente, al igual que Melanie.

—¿También te gusta ver la ciudad?... Es decir, ver los coches pasar... —inquiere Melanie, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Bulma.

Bulma la mira, sorprendida, esa chica era casi como ella ¿El mundo estaba preparado para dos Bulma's iguales, o dos Melanie's iguales?, observar a Melanie le dolía en el alma, ella la había acosado, la había pegado y ahora estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella... Se lo merecía, Bulma no era una santa, por supuesto que no, ella había acosado, pegado... eso ya era suficiente.

—Sí, adoro la ciudad —responde Bulma.

—Eres cómo yo —dice Melanie, sonriente.

Las dos se terminan su bebida, en completo silencio, cuando terminan piden la cuenta, Bulma pone la mitad del dinero y Melanie la otra mitad, las dos salen de la cafetería, caminan un buen rato, sin saber a donde ir, hasta que terminan entrando a un centro comercial, van de tienda en tienda, observando detenidamente la ropa, zapatos etcétera, y luego susurraban su opinión, y cuando no les gustaba una prenda de ropa la criticaban cruelmente, a espaldas de los demás, luego reían por sus ocurrencias.

Al salir de una tienda salen directamente del centro comercial, paran a un taxi, se montan en él, las dos le piden al conductor que las lleve a una playa, el señor asiente, las lleva hasta una playa, repleta de gente, las dos sonríen, Melanie le paga al conductor, salen del coche disparadas, corren hacia la arena, al llegar las dos se quitan los zapatos y cierran los ojos, dejando que la brisa marina acaricie su cara.

—¿No es una locura? —pregunta Bulma, abriendo los ojos mientras que observaba el mar.

—¿Tú crees? —responde Melanie, con otra pregunta.

—No sé —contesta Bulma.

—¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? —pregunta Melanie, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ni idea —contesta Bulma.

La castaña mueve la cabeza hacia los lados—. Voy a ver que hora es —comenta, mirando su reloj de muñeca—. Son las doce y media...

Bulma asiente con la cabeza, se agacha, con su mano derecha recoge las zapatillas del suelo, camina hacia la orilla del mar, agradece llevar pantalones cortos, pero le encantaría tener puesto el bikini, para darse un chapuzón, cómo todos los demás.

—Bulma, ¿Vamos a una tienda de bañadores? —pregunta Melanie.

—Sí —responde ella.

Las dos van a la orilla del mar, para quitarse la arena de los pies, se ponen las zapatillas como pueden y van a la tienda de bañadores. Al llegar a la tienda Melanie escoge un bikini negro, y unas chanclas negras a juego con el bikini. Bulma escoge un bikini azul marino, unas chanclas a juego con el bikini, cada una escoge una toalla, Melanie coge un bolso de playa, las dos van al mostrador, pagan el precio de todo y salen disparadas.

—Oye Bulma, una prima mía vive en uno de estos edificios, podemos subir y dejar las cosas allí.

Bulma asiente, Melanie la conduce a un edificio color azul, la castaña toca una tecla del portero electrónico.

—¿Sí? —se escucha.

—Nina, soy Melanie, abre —dice Melanie.

Se acerca a la puerta, se escucha un ruido, la castaña empuja la puerta, ésta se abre, Bulma pasa dentro, Melanie cierra la puerta tras sí, llegan al ascensor, Bulma toca el botón, segundos después la puerta del ascensor se abre, entran, Melanie toca el número 5, el ascensor asciende, al llegar al piso 5 la puerta del ascensor se abre, Melanie es la primera en salir, Bulma la sigue de cerca, giran a la derecha, en la que hay una puerta, Melanie toca el timbre, se escuchan unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta, se abre, dejando mostrar a una chica joven, de unos 22 años, tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos eran marrón oscuro intenso.

—Hola —su voz es tranquila y casi inaudible.

Las dos saludan a la chica, Melanie le pregunta si pueden cambiarse, su prima asiente, las deja pasar, sonriente, Melanie es la primera en cambiarse, deja su ropa en el cuarto de invitados, Bulma hace lo mismo, pero pone la ropa en el otro cuarto de invitados, las dos les dan las gracias y se van de el apartamento, vuelven al ascensor, Bulma aprieta la tecla 0, al llegar salen corriendo, llegan a la playa; está más llena que antes, pero encuentran un buen sitio, extienden la toalla en la arena, luego van directas al mar, se dan un buen chapuzón, se sumergen en el agua, al salir a flote las dos comienzan a salpicarse, y así hasta una hora, luego salen, toman el sol mientras bromean, cuando ven que ya es suficiente por hoy vuelven a casa de la prima de Melanie, se ponen su ropa y salen de ahí, luego cogen un taxi de vuelta a casa. Al llegar a la casa de Bulma las dos se bajan.

—Mi casa está cerca de aquí, puedo ir a pie —dice Melanie.

—Está bien —murmura Bulma. Cuando Melanie está a punto de irse Bulma le llama—. ¡Melanie! —ella se gira, camina hacia Bulma.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere Melanie.

—Por haberte echo daño en el pasado, espero que me perdones —responde Bulma.

—Ya estás perdonada desde hace mucho tiempo Bulma, te has ganado a una amiga —comenta Melanie con una sonrisa—. Bueno, adiós.

—Adiós —se despide Bulma, observando cómo su amiga se va.

Había sido un día de lo más inesperado, y lo que Bulma no sabía era que un mensaje de Vegeta la esperaba...

* * *

**Aquí estoy con un intento de capítulo largo que no he logrado (?), no tengo ni idea de si quedó largo o corto el capítulo, quizá quedó medio... Bueno, sus comentarios me animan a saber que leen está historia, bueno, en los comentarios opina algo del capítulo, que para algo te pago, bueno no te pago, da igual, bueno, nos leemos!**

**Saludos.**

**–Tokio Alien**

**14/02/2014**


End file.
